I hate everything about you
by Roxxi-koiboto
Summary: I hate everything about you, why do i love you? SasuXNaru mildlemon. Song fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or three days grace or "I hate everything about you"…anything I'm missing?**

**This is dedicated to all the people who are waiting patiently for the next chapter of the loved and loveless. I am so sorry it's taking so long to update but there is so many things going on…hmm I guess I could've written the rest of chapter three instead of this…but this'll keep you waiting patiently more I hopes….;**

**THREE DAYS GRACE LYRICS: "I Hate Everything About You"**

**I hate everything about you**

It had been a crueling two and a 3/4 years away from Konoha training with the snake and it seems everything was in his grasp. But there was only one thing other than power to kill his brother that Sasuke treasured that he still had. A certain blonde boy.

He was the only thing that Sasuke wanted to keep in his grasp and he made sure of it. Making his way past the large stone wall, the raven looked around for anyone watching and jumped into a large square window. Yes the dobe knew he would be coming back to the village randomly so he had kept that window open for all the years they had been split apart.

Looking around, he noticed the lack of change in the horrible living condition of Uzumaki Naruto and frowned but headed back towards the bedroom. The door was closed and Sasuke could only wonder if the blonde was sleeping for an off-day.

He opened the door, noticing a lump under the covers of the mattress and lifted them off. A pillow stared back at the raven and he smirked and started cleaning the room up.

Finally arriving at his destination, the blonde waved goodbye to Sakura and started walking up the stairs to his apartment staring at the big square window that was locked open for about three years, except for when HE came and Naruto could only feel a tinge of worry in his stomach.

Unlocking the door, he entered his apartment automatically noticing the change of scent in the air. It wasn't as musty and the feeling in his stomach increased.

'_Kit. You're rattling me around! Stop it!' _Feeling the small vibration stop kyuubi continued,_ 'You really aren't that scared are you?' _He felt a nod from above. _'You've been through this many times while he's been gone so just stop it if you're uncomfortable with it.'_

Reaching down for a kunai a large mass of flesh pressed him up against the wall as well as the body up on Naruto's own. The blonde could feel cold, sharp metal at his throat, the tip of the kunai wishing to plunge into Naruto's perfectly carved neck.

"Now now, Naruto-kun you aren't actually going to try and fight back again, are you?" He heard the boy whimper in fear and smirked his famous Uchiha smirk. Forcing his lips down roughly against the others, Sasuke did not hesitate to force his tongue past the blonde's lips licking casually yet forcefully across his teeth. Becoming easily annoyed at the amount of resistance against his attempts enter the cave, the raven plunged his kunai into Naruto's stomach.

Making the blonde gasp and wish to coil over, the Uchiha took this time to enter the moist cavern of Naruto's mouth. Forcing him down on the plushiest object near which happened to be the torn up couch, he started pulling off the barriers between his body and Naruto's own, starting with the blondes ninja tools and going on to tearing off his ANBU vest and tight, black undershirt.

His mouth started traveling down farther, sucking on his jaw before moving down to his neck and harshly biting and sucking on the recently untouched skin. Pulling off the kyuubi vessel's gloves, Sasuke's hands now traveled lower, unzipping the black pants and pulling them and the silk boxers off in unison. His hands traveled up the blonde's wrists and his right hand alone held both of the boy's wrists, pushing them against the leather of the couch.

Moving his mouth down farther, he took one of the other boys stubs into his mouth sucking and nipping at it until hardened and then moving onto the other and giving it the same treatment. His hand gripped at Naruto's length causing him to go wide-eyed, tears starting to stream down his cheeks while feeling it being stroked roughly.

He couldn't stop the sigh's and moans that were escaping his mouth and felt he strokes grow harder and harder until then a feeling moist warmness covered the organ. Slowly he felt himself being taken in by the raven's mouth and the streams of tears increased. A soft brush of a tongue against the head of his dick and the blonde hold himself back anymore.

"Yamate!" He pleaded and bit his lip but couldn't contain his voice. "Kudasai!!! Please!!! Stop it!!! But he looked down only to find the Uchiha staring up at him with a smirk now he licked the blonde's cheek moving to his mouth and entering with ease. Naruto hesitated and then froze when he felt the organ, same as his own, graze his entrance.

He could feel the smirk on Sasuke's face widen and now Naruto wished to fight back more than ever. Why? He was used to this and he always lost to the Raven. So why keep fighting? He struggled in the arms of the Uchiha trying to push him away, trying to do something to get hi to stop. Biting harshly on the tongue that was invading his mouth earned him a smack that caused blood to spill from a whisker on his cheek.

This aroused the Raven above more and as he licked away the blood, he pushed into the unprepared boy earning a deafening cry of pain. He continued to drive in and out of the boy harder…faster….over and over again. His hand increased the pumping of the boy in his grasp and his tongue was fighting with the blonde's for command over his mouth.

Dizziness overcame both of the men, Naruto being the first to be relieved of the building pressure in his lower region as hot, white seed covered the man above. This drove Sasuke over the edge, causing him to spill his own cum into the vessel. Now he felt satisfied.

He laid beside the shaking boy, eyes closed for a few seconds trying to regain control over his senses. Upon opening his eyes he found the one beside him staring right back, eyes full of sadness. But the other half of these crystal blue orbs described his own onyx eyes.

Hatred.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Getting up to dress, he never lost eye contact with the boy lying on the couch until walking to the window. He same one he came from and the same one he exited so many times. Also the one that would bring him to see the boy again later.

He left the boy lying on the couch and jumped out of the window undetected by any outsiders. For the boy lift there, drowsiness overcame his senses and he fell asleep, the last thing on his mind being the raven.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

Chakra In his hand, he pushed forward into the stomach of the straddled man in his grasp. Blood poured out onto Naruto's hands as he pushed them farther into Sasuke's stomach. His intention: Death.

He hated the Uchiha for ruining his hopes for a good life, a normal life, and continued to push through his back. Pulling back fast, tears streamed down his tan cheeks.

"Sasuke! Sasuke I Hate you! I hate you with all my heart!" He slashed a kunai through the raven's chest. "Sasuke I love you! I fuckin' love you…!" His tears increased as he tore the body up resulting in a heap of blood, bones, and flesh.

Blue eyes opened to cold tears that chilled his insides.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

It was another half a year and now Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and was ready to return back to which he came…

Konoha.

He smirked as he entered the village, knowing that everyone would be ecstatic about the return of the great Uchiha Sasuke. But he didn't care for the normal fans, all he cared for was seeing the blonde's face as he arrived back home. His wide, foxish grin.

It wouldn't matter, the rapes from the past years because deep inside the raven knew Naruto loved him.

Walking into Tsunade's office, he got the reaction that he was expecting.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

"Sasuke!?" Sakura's high-pitched voice yelped causing the Uchiha to smirk. At this, recognition was found and he was suddenly attacked by the pink-haired ninja.

"Yo." Kakashi looked up from his book at his former student.

"Welcome back Sasuke." The Hokage was obviously annoyed, but she always was. "You must be tired, so why don't you get some rest and then we'll talk."

"Actually," The raven spoke. "I was wondering where the dobe is. I thought he would've been here."

Everyone looked at the boy and Tsunade nodded at Sakura who started walking towards the door, beckoning Sasuke to follow. He took up the offer and as they walked there seemed to be barley any noise coming from the streets. And only occasionally did he see anyone, but he only kept his mind focused on one thing, The blonde. And then they stopped.

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

"Sakura…Why are we here?" He looked over at her, anger in his eyes. She looked down and stepped forward into the place and continued walking back until stopping in front of a very large statue.

Sasuke looked down at the markings carved into the stone.

**THE YOUNGEST HOKAGE IN KONOHA**

**THE ONE WHO BRAVELY FOUGHT AGAINST EVERYTHING INCLUDING HIMSELF**

**THE STRONGEST NINJA EVER**

**THE BEST PUPIL I'VE DEALED WITH**

**THE NUMBER 1 JOKESTER NINJA IN ALL OF KONOHA**

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

Sasuke's eyes read each and every quote carefully then looked at the girl who was crying beside him.

"How…"

"On his 16th birthday the kyuubi escaped and he killed it. But the kyuubi was a part of him and when he killed it…." The tears came out in sobs. "He killed himself in the process."

Sasuke flinched and glared down at the grave. But he wasn't glaring at Naruto…No… he was glaring at himself.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

"**SASUKE, IF YOU ARE READING THIS, I'M LOOKING DOWN AT YOU FROM HEAVEN."**

The raven's tears were cold running down his cheeks.

"**I LOVE YOU SASUKE."**

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_


End file.
